Declaration of Independence (Hunger Games)
by riptidedauntlessgryffindor
Summary: Hi, I'm SOS. I was inspired by studying the Declaration of Independence in school a few months ago, so I wrote this. I was going through my stuff today and found this, and decided to post it! Basically it's a Declaration of Independence from the point of view of citizens of Panem. Please review! Thanks for reading!


**Hunger Games**

 **Declaration of Independence**

The opinions of humankind require, that when the governing body of a people opposes the rights entitled to all humans by laws of nature, the people must unite together in order to right the wrongs the authority has perpetrated.

We believe it to be obvious that all humans are created equally, and with their equality comes certain irrevocable rights. Among these rights are life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. To secure these rights, fair governments are established among men, with their just powers coming only from the allowances of the governed. And whenever the lawmaking body uses their powers unwisely, the people are allowed to abolish or alter the government, and make sure they know that their powers are only to be used for good, and not evil. Safety and happiness are the most important things in the lives of people looking up to their government to secure those rights. Though an entire governor should not be changed for small or light causes, if many abuses and unwise decisions are made against the people, it is their right to change the government so as to secure their future safety.

These districts have been patiently suffering for so long, but now it is necessary to break away from the government that enslaves us. The history of the present Coriolanus Snow, president, is a history of repeated injuries against the districts. To prove this, the facts shall be submitted to the entire land of Panem.

He has maintained little respect for human life throughout the years of his reign. He has subjected each district to the pain of losing two of their citizens each year to a broadcasted live television show portraying their deaths in gruesome and inhumane ways. These games, said to be maintained only to keep order and control, are really only a result of the hunger for death and the thirst for blood possessed by our President Snow. He has decided to deprive us of our own human rights just to quench his thirst.

He has used people to his advantage too many times to count, taking multiple attractive victors and selling them off to Capitol citizens for his own profit.

He has manipulated us, knowing that if we have hope, we will not back down from fear. He has allowed us this minuscule ray of hope just so he can motivate us to keep living like civilized people and not question his ideas. He claims he is a good leader; however, his decisions state otherwise.

Poison is his greatest power. He has killed many a human by tricking them and drinking out of the same cup as them so that they will not suspect a thing. As a result, enemies and allies alike, since he wanted complete control, not shared, did not escape his plots. His choices mark him as an insane man.

He has placed his own military in our towns, threatening us is that we stay in line, the way he wants us to be. He will never let us be free if we don't do something.

We have tried to make a stand against the tyrannical and ruthless President Snow by starting an act of rebellion during the Hunger Games. He made us deny that small spark of light, instead saying it was only out of love.

Therefore, we, the representatives of the country of Panem, do, in the name, and by the authority of the good people of these districts solemnly publish and declare, that these districts are, and need to be, free and independent cities. That we have full power over to govern ourselves and anything else free districts may do. And for support of this declaration, we mutually pledge to each other our lives, our fortunes, and our sacred honor.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene:**

"There," Peeta said, signing the bottom of the paper. "Now we're good to do that propo, the one where you read this out loud."

"Let me sign first." Katniss took the pen from Peeta, their fingers brushing against each others', making them blush. They both looked away, and Katniss signed it in large script. "So old Snow can see it without his glasses," she remarked, then grinned. "We're really going to do this, aren't we? We're really going to finish this rebellion."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi. Call me SOS. I'm a fairly new author for this fandom. You might recognize me from the Percy Jackson fandom, or Miraculous Ladybug. Or you might not. Whatever is cool with me. :) Anyway, if you liked this, drop a review; if you didn't like it, tell me what I could have done better. If you want more, go ahead and ask! Thanks foe reading.**


End file.
